


Halloween is the most romantic night of the year

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Midnight Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, First Time, Ghosts, Love Confessions, M/M, Resurrection, Teenagers, Undead, Witchcraft, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Phil lets slip something about himself during the battle against the undead.
Relationships: Phil Grenville/Mitch Crandall
Kudos: 2





	Halloween is the most romantic night of the year

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the 1985 TV movie "The Midnight Hour", starring Peter Deluise, Lee Montgomery, Sherri Belafonte and LeVar Burton. This was originally part of a longer fic (much longer) but I still haven't finished the rest and wanted to at least post this. (Maybe the rest can be turned into a sequel should I ever finish it?) 
> 
> Sidenote: the characters in this fic are all teenagers, with no ages specified but I have head-canoned them at 18, thus making them of age.

Phil Grenville had always known he liked guys. He tried to hide it, tried to like girls and be the player his Dad thought he should be. He pretended he was interested in girls that were far too out of his league so that he wouldn’t even have to try. Or rather, so he could try and fail. When he became friends with his little group, he thought this was perfect. Partly because the girls obviously weren’t interested in him. Partly because Vinnie was a good guy. But mostly because it put him in Mitch’s orbit. 

How he had lusted after Mitch. The body, the face, the _hair_. He knew that, if it weren’t for their group that had found each other, Mitch would never give someone like Phil the time of day. In fact, for a long time Mitch hadn’t. It hadn’t been until Junior High that they had even become friends. They knew each other before that, of course. In a small town you knew everyone. But it was when the group became, well, ‘the group’ that they became pals. That was when Phil’s crush ratcheted up. 

He’d admired Mitch’s physique from afar but getting to know him? That actually made things worse. Reckless and sometimes arrogant, Mitch had a loyal streak in him a mile long and a helluva big heart. He was their protector, ready to go to battle against anyone who hurt them. He was also very funny. Sometimes goofy but that could be fun too. 

Phil had lost many an hour in bed, dreaming of Mitch and his body. He’d spent long periods of time in the shower, massaging himself as he dreamed of what it would like if Mitch would simply hold him in those big, strong arms. 

Then Halloween came. Mitch and his bright idea of using the old costumes. And they’d apparently activated a witch’s curse and the town was in danger. He’d met Sandy, a ghost from the 50’s, and to keep up appearances Phil had pretended interest in her. The party had been a success until the zombies or whatever had infiltrated. Melissa had been turned into a vamp or something, Vinnie was one too. 

Sandy had filled him in on what they had done. He had wanted to go straight back to the party but she had told him they needed to find the ring. He had told her Mitch had it. But even if he hadn’t he had to find Mitch. The rest of the gang too, and make sure they were okay. They hopped back into the car and drove to the house. There were people lurching around the lawn. At least, they were once people. 

“Sandy, can they hurt you? I mean, you’re already dead right?”

“I have corporeal form from the spell you enacted. But for tonight only.”

“So can they hurt you or not?” He needed to know. 

“I don’t know,” she confessed. 

“Then stay here.”

“Phil! You can’t go in alone!”

“I have to.” He pushed his glasses up on his nose and ripped off part of his outfit. “If I’m not back in half an hour, get out of here.”

“Phil--”

He was already on his way in. The party was going full blast, faces pale all over. He didn’t even really have to look to see. He checked, almost sick at the sight of all the friends he saw turned. He saw Vinnie, but Melissa was nowhere to be seen. He went upstairs, pushing people out of the way. 

He heard voices from out on the balcony. He turned the corner to see Melissa on the railing, Mitch by her, telling her to come down. 

“Are you afraid of death, Nathaniel?” 

“He’s not going to become an immortal monster like you,” Phil said with surety as he stepped out. 

She turned and hissed. “Hated descendant of the Grenville line!” She spat at him. 

“Phil, what the hell is going on?”

“This isn’t Melissa. Not anymore. C’mon, we’ve got to get out of here.” He held out his hand. 

“Think you can escape fate, boy?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure going to try.” He reached out, pulled Mitch to him and they ran. He heard her laughing behind them, as they stumbled down the stairs. 

“Phil, what’s going on? Where are we going?”

“We’ve got to get weapons, get somewhere safe!” He shouted as they ran for the car. Sandy was still in the passenger seat. “Scoot!” He said to her as he slid in. Mitch climbed in the other side. 

They peeled out of there. As they drove, Phil began to tell him what was going on. Of course, Mitch had some trouble believing it. But then they were almost run off the road by Mitch’s own father. The Judge stepped out of his car, face pale and bloody. 

“Well, my son. At least I’ll be the one who gets to kill you!” He lunged but Phil was ready. He’d brought the hard stick up and smacked right into Judge Carver, knocking him down. 

“Mitch, get in the car!” They got back in and took off. 

“Where are we going?” Sandy wanted to know. 

“We need to find a place to hide. Then we’ll make a run at the museum.”

“Why there?” Mitch wanted to know. Phil explained. Mitch nodded. “And when we do this spell, everyone will go back to normal? My Dad?”

Phil looked at Sandy, whose face was very sad. “Sandy?”

“I’m sorry. When you do the ritual, the dead will return to the darkness. All those who have died will go as well.”

“So everyone who’s been killed or turned will be dead?” 

“Yes.”

“That’s unacceptable,” Phil said. 

“It’s how it has to be. There is no cure and no way to free them of their curse. If you let the curse continue, more people will die.”

Phil ran a hand through his thick hair. He suddenly slammed on the breaks. 

“Hey!” Mitch threw his hands up. “What are you doing?”

“I just got an idea,” he said slowly. He pulled the car into a big circle then gunned it. Zombies were shambling out of the darkness but he sped right by them. 

“Where we going now?” Mitch asked. 

Phil narrowed his eyes and didn’t answer. 

“Phil,” Sandy’s voice was very soft, “you’re scaring me.”

He took a breath. “Yeah. I’m scaring me too.” He kept driving. They were almost to the center of town. 

“We going to the museum?” Mitch guessed. 

“Nope. The library.”

They both looked at him as he pulled in. He got out. They were still in there. “You coming?” They got out and followed him to the door. It was closed of course. He looked at Mitch. “Can I borrow your shirt?”

Mitch handed it over. Phil wrapped it around his elbow and drove it into the glass, smashing it. 

“Whoa!” Mitch’s eyes went wide. “Phil, what the hell has gotten into you?”

He didn’t answer, reaching through to undo the lock. As he pulled his hand back, skin caught and a drop of blood fell to the ground. He quickly staunched it. “Sorry,” he muttered as he realized he‘d bloodied the shirt his ancestor had worn. 

They went in. 

“What are we doing here?” Sandy asked. 

“Not a great time to suddenly check out a book,” Mitch quipped.

“Actually, I think it’s the perfect time. C’mon. Special collections are this way.”

“How do you know?”

“In junior high, I was a library aid here. Mrs. Simpson loved me and let me pretty much have free reign.” He led the way. That door was locked too but it was all wood. 

“Allow me,” Mitch said, moving him aside. He raised a big leg and kicked out, slamming it. The door bounced open.

“Impressive,” Sandy said. 

“It can help, being a big guy,” he said modestly. They went in. “What are we looking for?”

“I have a pretty good idea where it is.” He made a beeline for one shelf. He pushed some things aside, reaching back. He pulled out a very old, leather bound book. “This is it.”

“What is it?” They both came over. There was little light, only a bare bulb in this room that they had flicked on. 

“The spell book of Millicent Brooks.”

“I’ve never heard of her,” Sandy and Mitch said together. 

“That’s because she wasn’t from here. She was a reputed witch from the nearby town of Jackson. When the town was lost in a big fire, some of their things migrated here. I remember finding this and asking Mrs. Simpson about it.”

“Is it really a spell book?” Sandy asked. “Haven’t you dabbled enough already?”

“This spell book we need to use,” Phil said, flipping through the pages. “Here it is.” He held up where he’d stopped. “A spell to reverse those who have been cursed.”

“But that will undo everyone’s curse. Then we’ll have all these dead people running around. Um, no offense,” Mitch said to Sandy. 

“I can modify it,” Phil said, looking over it. “We’ll aim it at specific people. We’re going to need ingredients though. Some of these will be simple, some harder.” He looked up. “You guys willing to help gather this stuff? If not, then you can stay here and I’ll go get it.”

“I want to help our friends. And my Dad,” Mitch said immediately. 

Sandy looked a little dubious but then nodded. “I will help you.”

“Great.” He ripped out a piece of paper from another old book and grabbed a nearby pencil. He wrote furiously then tore the list in half. “Mitch, this is yours; Sandy, for you,” he said as he handed it to her. “I hate to separate you two but it’ll be quicker if you move alone.”

“What about you?” Mitch wanted to know. 

“I’m going to get the spell ready at the museum. We’ll do first one, then the other. Meet me back there, okay?”

They both headed out to the front door. Phil had nabbed a few things on the way and stuffed them in his pockets. 

“Hey,” Mitch said as they peeked out of the door, “you might as well keep the shirt, huh?” 

Phil looked down to see he was still clenching it. Phil muttered, “hell with it. We might die.” He lunged forward and grabbed Mitch’s face, pulling him down and kissing him hard. They kept their eyes open and he saw his friend’s go wide. He let go at last. He thought about apologizing but could only fidget. 

“Is this a new custom?” Sandy asked. “Do you all kiss before going on deadly missions?”

Mitch and Phil both let out shaky laughs. There was a noise from outside and they ducked. “You should go,” Phil whispered. 

Mitch looked like he wanted to say something but bit it back. He nodded and headed out the door. After a moment’s hesitation, Sandy followed. He watched them disappear, praying to whatever god there might be listening that they would be safe. Then he took off himself. 

He made himself deliberately not think of what might be happening to either one of them. He wasn’t attracted to Sandy but she seemed like a nice girl and she had helped him out. He wanted her to be safe. Phil also chuckled a little over the irony that the descendant of a famed witch-hunter was using magic to end a curse. He was just finishing when he heard a noise. He grabbed a blade and moved toward the source. 

“Whoa!” 

He’d know that silhouette anywhere. Grinning, Phil stepped forward. “Mitch!”

“Hey. I got everything.” He was holding a big bag. “How’s it going here?”

“I just got done. Now all we need is Sandy and her items.” He brought the stuff and began to place it where it would be needed. He felt eyes on him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You’re not the one who came up with this stupid idea.”

Phil turned, surprised. “Have you been blaming yourself?” 

“Who else? It was my idea to take the costumes. I’m responsible.” He looked so dejected and scared that Phil broke off from what he was doing and crossed to him. Without hesitation he pulled Mitch into his arms. 

“It’s not your fault,” he said vehemently. 

“Not your fault either,” Mitch said from the crook of his neck. 

“I…wasn’t apologizing for that,” Phil admitted. 

Mitch pulled back slightly and looked at his face. Then he turned bright red. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I just…”

“The heat of the moment?”

Phil took a deep breath. “No. I mean, yes, but Mitch, we might be dead soon. So what the hell, right? I’ve had a crush on you for years.”

“You’re gay?” He sounded shocked. 

“I guess so. I mean, I’ve never really been interested in girls. Except as friends.”

“And, you like me?” 

“Yeah. Sorry,” he said again. 

“Why you apologizing?”

A little surprised, he asked, “doesn’t it freak you out?”

Mitch smiled. “Considering we’re fighting zombies and demons and the undead with magic? Not as much as you might think right now.”

Phil couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him. He abruptly realized they were still holding each other in a loose embrace. He made to pull back. 

“Wait. You’re right. We could die tonight.” Mitch’s face became determined. 

“True.”

“Then let’s do this.” He lowered his lips. 

How could Phil resist? He closed the distance and their lips met. Tentatively at first, then more passionate. Their arms wrapped around each other again, pulling close. Their bodies pressed together, Phil felt his erections rise. As his leg rubbed against Mitch’s large thigh, he let out a soft moan. Mitch’s tongue slipped in and they both pulled back. They had broken the embrace, breathing hard and staring at each other. 

They might have stayed that way forever if there hadn’t been a noise from behind them. Mitch stepped forward in a protective position. Phil felt a pulse of affection mixed with amusement. 

“Phil?”

“Sandy!” They hurried over to her. She had a box as well but her skirt was ripped and her sweater askew. “Are you all right?”

“I got a bit hurt but I’m all right. I have all the stuff you need.”

“Great.” He took it back, lips still tingling, trying to refocus. He needed to forget about Mitch, forget about the greatest kiss of his life, and do this. He worked both spells, got both rituals ready. Mitch helped him, as did Sandy, but mostly they tried to stay out of the way. Then a huge crash came from above. 

“What was that?” Sandy cried out. 

“I’ll check it out. Stay here!” Mitch told them, running out. 

“Mitch, no!” But he was already gone and Phil couldn’t go after him. He prepped the last of the ingredients and opened the spell book. At his side was the ring and parchment, ready to be burnt. It was moving on toward midnight, time was running out. “Get clear, Sandy! I don’t know what will happen!”

She moved out of the way. There were terrible noises coming from above but he had to shove all that aside as he began saying the Latin in the book. He did the motions, began the ritual. He was halfway through the spell when Mitch’s voice spoke from the doorway. 

“Not finished yet?” He shambled in, face pale, blood trailing from his eyes like tears. 

Phil stared in horror. “Mitch?” He whispered the name in despair. 

“Sorry, does this upset your plans? Don’t find me attractive anymore?”

He stayed frozen as Mitch shambled closer. A tear spilled down his cheek as the young man closed in. 

“Phil! Finish it! Finish the ritual and destroy them all!”

“Yes, destroy us. Destroy me,” Mitch said, coming close. 

Phil lowered his head in defeat. Then raised it again, throwing the ingredients in the bowl right at him. He yelled, he never knew what afterward. There was a huge blast of light, a loud explosion like a thunderclap and he fell. When the light and smoke cleared, he was on the ground. 

“Mitch? Sandy? Anyone?”

“Phil!” Sandy’s voice called out. “It’s 3 minutes to midnight. You have to use the ring!”

“Is Mitch all right? Mitch, where are you!”

“Do it,” Sandy shouted. “You have to do it!”

“But if the spell didn’t work--”

“It did.” Mitch’s face came out of the lingering smoke, human and warm. He still had the blood tracks on his face but the color was back. “Do it.”

Phil levered himself up, spilled the ingredients together and slammed the ring down. There was another huge blast of light--though no sound this time--and then it all faded. He sat up, blinking hard. 

“Mitch? Sandy?”

“Right here,” Mitch said, pulling himself up on his knees. “You all right, Phil?”

“I’m fine. What about you? You were the one turned undead.”

Mitch titled his head. “And you’re the one who saved me. Don’t think I’m going to forget that.”

“Oh,” came a soft voice from nearby. They both turned. Sandy sat up, holding her head. “Phil?”

They went over to her. Phil steeled himself them reached out for her. He gasped in shock as he touched flesh. “Sandy! You’re alive!”

“I’m what?” She ran her hands all over her body. “I’m alive? I’m alive!”” She threw herself into Phil’s arms. And then abruptly kissed him. He pushed her gently away. She looked crestfallen. “It is not a customary thing to do that?”

“No. I mean, yes, but not me.” He glanced at Mitch. “Guys like me, I mean.”

“Guys like you? You mean heroes? Or witches?”

“I’m not a witch!” Phil exclaimed.

“He’s not a witch!” Mitch shouted. 

“He worked a magic spell. He has done witchcraft. That makes him a witch.”

Phil stared at her then shrugged. “Okay then, I guess I’m a witch. Or is it warlock?”

“Warlock is not a word I would use. It means oath breaker.”

“Oh.” He shook his head. “Wait, you’re taking this awfully well for a girl who’s been dead for years.”

“This has been a night of surprises.”

“You can say that again,” Mitch said, slinging his arm over Phil’s shoulders, who looked up at him startled. 

“Why would I wish to repeat myself?”

Phil and Mitch exchanged a look and laughed helplessly. They gathered everything then made their way out to the streets, where people were moving a bit aimlessly but not in an undead way. 

“We should find Vinnie and Melissa.”

“And my Dad.”

“Yeah. Sandy? Um,” he realized that since she’d been dead for years, she kind of had nowhere to go. “Want to come with?”

She nodded. They went through town, heading back to the car. They were near the police station when Mitch spotted his father arguing with the cops. 

“I don’t care if it was drugs or something in the water or whatever! I want the culprits found and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law!” He saw them. “And arrest those two! The girl as well!”

“What? What’d we do?” Mitch demanded immediately. 

“You stole those costumes! You admitted it, you young hooligan! Son or no son, you have to pay for that.”

“He already did,” Phil said calmly. He stepped up, close to Mitch. “And we’ll be returning the costumes and dealing with any consequences from taking them, Judge. But first we have to check on our friends.”

“If you think--”

Phil felt a hand grab on him and turned, steel in his eyes behind his glasses. The Judge obviously sensed something because he backed off. 

They continued until they reached the convertible. “Okay, I’m impressed,” Mitch said.

“Me too.”

He smiled as he got behind the wheel. They drove back to Mary’s house. Teens were scattered everywhere, some holding their heads, a few girls crying. Mitch and Phil searched and found Vinnie nearly right away. 

“What happened? Did someone spike the punch?”

They helped him sit up. Exchanging a look, making a split second decision, they spun a vague tale. Mary came staggering in soon after. 

“Oh my God, my parents are going to kill me!” She shrieked as she saw the mess. 

Phil and Mitch looked at each other and started laughing. 

“It’s not funny, you jerks!” She tried to kick them. “And who’s this?” She pointed at Sandy. 

“Long story,” Phil breathed out. “Right now, we need the costumes.”

“Oh shit, are we nailed?” Melissa said, coming in. 

“Yes.”

“No,” Mitch said a second later. They laughed again.

“What is up with you guys?” 

That sent them into still more laughter. Eventually they talked everyone into taking their costumes off. Promising to come back later and help with the cleanup, Phil asked, “Sandy? You coming with us?”

“I think I’ll stay here.” She was staring in fascination at the stereo. 

Smiling, Phil led the way out. Debris was everywhere. They climbed back into the car and drove back into town, town folk out and about. They went back into the museum, finding the cops and the Judge waiting for them. They endured a tongue lashing from Mitch’s dad, who wanted the book thrown at them. That made them both shake with laughter. 

“Think this is funny, do you?” He raved on. 

Instead they were told they’d be doing volunteer clean up around town from now until Christmas. Considering what had happened, it seemed a light sentence. They were told to start the cleanup at the museum, after returning the clothes. Others came and joined them, including Vinnie, who had left the girls to clean up the house. 

The fear of that night began to fade. Everyone and everything seemed normal once again. If it weren’t for Sandy staying at their house and the fact that Phil still remembered what it was like to kiss Mitch, he would have sworn it was some bad dream. That, and he still had the spell book. After flipping through it, he put it away, though he was briefly tempted to use some of the spells in the book. 

End (for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags. I tried to include everything I could above.


End file.
